Outtakes of THE WINX LIFE OF AURORA
by Lilydogwinx4ever
Summary: This will contain all the pov's of certain characters I find that readers would benefit getting to know what they're thinking. This one talks about Faragonda. When a new pov is posted I will update this.


**This is the insight of what MS. Faragonda was thinking when she told Aurora that she couldn't stay at Alfea. This from now on will be a story with collections of insights to help the readers understand what some characters are thinking, since I want to keep the stroy strictly in Aurora's point of view. Enjoy!**

I had been making preparations the whole day for the new school year, when I received a call from the Headmistress of an orphanage of Septna saying that she was visiting later. I heard as the ship landed meaning that my visitors had arrived.

I walked out to the entrance surprised at the Headmistress having brought a young girl. She was strikingly beautiful. Her aqua colored hair reached her shoulders and her face had a beautiful pale color to it. She was as tall as an average 16 year old I would say. Her eyes had a gorgeous color to them a gray-green making them stand out next to her skin color. Her beauty was unnatural, capable of leaving anyone stunned in place. The Headmistress at first glance, I could tell was a witch. Her messy hair and dark eye shadow said everything. Her piercing dark brown eyes and black hair make her seem quite the opposite of the girl standing next to her.

"Hello, and welcome to Alfea, I am the Headmistress Faragonda," I greeted them warmly. I shook hands with the Headmistress and then the young girl. When I touched the girl's hand I felt such a strong energy radiating from her. I could have been blown away by her power if I didn't have power myself. I had developed a habit of trying to always to feel the magical energy that radiates off of people. Never had I been struck by someone who had this magnitude of energy and without even trying.

"Dear Faragonda I am Miss Harriet, the Headmistress of the orphanage in Septna," the Headmistress addressed. "I am here on behalf of Aurora who happens to be unadoptable and a very bad influence over other of my orphan children, she's young but I hope that you will be able to make her see what's right. And what better way than for her to go here to Alfea. I am handing her over to you and I am sure you will know what's best for her. I couldn't agree more with her, this girl has serious potential and I planned on investigating this today before making any decisions.

"Don't worry I will take her off your hands," I reassured her. I was curious as to who this girl's parents were and if that explains her powers. First though I had to make this girl be comfortable she didn't ask for this life and deserved to have at least some peace in her life. Knowing Septna was the roughest planet out there, her childhood mustn't have been very good.

"Don't worry my girl I am sure this is a lot for you to take in but, how about we leave it for tomorrow, here you will be staying here in this room tonight and there's a meal prepared for you already," I instructed her. I was just going to leave when I remembered I forgot to tell her something.

"The students of Alfea are still on vacation, the semester hasn't started yet so no one's here except Miss Griselda and myself, my office is down the hall if you need anything," I said before leaving to the magic archive. I searched all day looking for something that explained Aurora's power to me. I finally found it a supposed legend. Oh dear! If this was true Aurora was in big potential danger and her being here would make her easy prey. I couldn't do that to her. I needed to keep her close but hidden for when the time came. The only place I could think of for her to be safe was Red Fountain. Hopefully she understood. I barely slept that night. The next day I embraced myself for what would be the beginning of a true war where only I knew the truth so far. Dear help me, I thought to myself as I went to go inform Aurora of the change in plans.

**Hopefully you understand now, I didn't give a lot away because that's for Aurora to say. Now the story won't be resumed just yet, just that I wanted this to be posted to go along with the first chapter of the story. There are probably lots of grammar errors but I did this quickly so I could get it out to you guys. Don't forget to review! Thxs!**


End file.
